hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate X Celeste
https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_x_NieR%3AAutomata Fighter: Madeline Madeline was added to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as the first character of Challenger Pack No. 2, and is categorised as fighter #76. Her design draws from her guest appearance in Towerfall and miscellaneous artwork for Celeste. Madeline is a mid-lightweight character - lighter than Mario, but heavier than Zelda. She's rather easy to knock around, and has a vast arsenal of recovery options. Madeline can also wall jump, but is lacking in powerful moves. However, for her Smash Attacks and one of her Special Moves, Madeline can summon an ally she dubs Part of Me, or more affectionately, Badeline. Moves involving Badeline have significant startup and end lag, but are just as essential to her moveset as Badeline is to Madeline. Where Madeline really shines through is her mobility and speed. Madeline has a unique Dash maneuver that allows her to cover ground in an instant, both on ground and in the air. All of Madeline's tilt attacks are replaced with Dashes in one of 8 directions. If you run into an enemy in the middle of a dash, you can deal damage to them, and they will be carried in your direction and launched once you lose momentum. This allows Madeline to easily lead into combos. Madeline can Dash as much as she wants on the ground, but once she leaves the ground, she only has one Dash until she gets her feet on solid ground again. If Madeline is unable to perform a Dash, her hair will turn blue. In addition, Madeline's aerial attacks are replaced by Dashes as long as her hair is red. If her hair is blue, Madeline has access to a regular set of aerial attacks. Dash techniques such as the hyperdash super dash from Celeste are able to be used, but don't serve much gameplay purpouse. Moveset *full moveset *side A hearts for regular moves, B hearts for smash attacks, C hearts for specials, strawberries for taunts and misc *n: feather *side: jellyfish *up: badeline toss *down: badeline smash *fs: panic mirror Misc. Palette Swaps Stage: Golden Ridge Golden Ridge is a stage that comes bundled with the Fighter Pass. In Celeste, the area is the setting for Chapter 4, being about halfway up the titular mountain. It is here that Madeline takes a cable car and learns a breathing technique involving a feather to manage her anxiety. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Golden Ridge is a large stage sparse with platforms. Heavier fighters will have a hard time maneuvering this stage. At the center of the stage is a cable car where fighters can stand either on top or inside. If the cable car is attacked, it will rock to the sides, and with enough damage it will break off and plummet with anybody inside. It will respawn in a golden glow after time passes. In addition, the stage is littered with spikes that function similarly to lava in other stages. Randomly, heavy winds will blow in from either the right or left of the stage, pushing fighters and even the cable car. Rarely, a large snowball will be blown with the wind too, dealing damage and knockback to anybody it hits. Music Spirits *part of you *theo *granny *bird *winged strawberry *casette tape *mr oshiro *seeker (sprite on objects page of celeste wiki) Badeline.png Cassette_BSide.png Bird Celeste.png Winged Strawberry.png Mii Fighter Costumes